


Alley Way Romance- A Trafalgar Law x Corazon smut fanfic

by LawlessQ



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law - Freeform, Gay, Law x Corazon smut fanfic, M/M, One Piece - Freeform, Romance, Smut, Top Donquixote “Corazon” Rosinante, Tsundere Trafalgar D. Water Law
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawlessQ/pseuds/LawlessQ
Summary: Trafalgar Law has always known where he stood with Corazon Donquixote. A man he despised and had been bullying since he was a child. Corazon was the enemy. But when a small incident In an alley way leads him to being squished up against the man without an iota of space between them. How can he cope with the delicious feelings that have begun to surface? This is Trafalgar Laws alleyway romance stay tuned to find out.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Alley Way Romance- A Trafalgar Law x Corazon smut fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Yo guys it’s me, Q or Lawless Q whichever one works. This is my second fanfic involving these two, I really thought the chemistry between Law and Corazon worked out really well I was surprised I couldn’t find many (or any) Fanfics with this pairing so like the stubborn bastard that I am, I wrote one. Glad to contribute to such a tiny ship. Giving this a test run, comment if you’d like it to be more than a one off. Take care cool cats.

Law signed he muttered and kicked at rocks on the side walk. Ducking people as he walks down the small sea side villages streets.  
“Damn shitty bird-ya, running me around like I’m his errand boy.” 

Today had been a rough day and Law was at the end of his rope. Not only had Doflamingo sent Law into a heavily marine filled town to get some supplies risking Law getting captured but to make matters worse he had also sent his brother Corazon to baby sit him.

Law couldn’t even hear the man trailing behind him, but he could feel those eyes on the back of his neck.  
Anger boiled in his veins, all because of one little accident, he wanted nothing more than to turn around and glare at the man watching him like a hawk, or replace his head with a garbage can using his shamble ability. 

Or at the very least tripping the man so he falls into a garbage can, to take some of the edge of his anger at being treated like a kid.  
He sighed though knowing that Doflamingo would turn him into Swiss cheese if he tried that.

He pulled his hoodie further over his face cursing under his breath as he passed a small batallion of marines, hoping they wouldn’t incur to see more of his face.  
Suddenly his shoulder bumped into one of them, even as he tried to move ahead ducking his head down a hand suddenly clasping his shoulder. 

Law could see the suspicion rising in the mans face, a silence passed between them as the marines suddenly stopped. The marine raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t it polite to say you’re sorry.” The marine hissed. 

Trafalgar.D.Water.Law also known as “The Surgeon Of Death” wanted for 200,00 berries, a terrifying pirate and one of the worst generation of pirates.  
If he was to show his face in such a guarded town he would definitely be caught, especially with big bird trailing behind him.

If this town wasn’t infested with marines Law wouldn’t hesitate to detach this mans head from his body, but to apologize, to a marine was more than Law could bare. He grinned his teeth and reached for the sword at his hip...when all hell broke loose. A nearby kart was suddenly smashed as a fight had broken out. 

A very large and angry stall keeper was holding a rather tiny but angry looking man off the floor shaking him. “Did you just steal an apple from my stall you little street rat!” The smaller man rather indignant yelled back “bastard how dare you accuse me!”

While yanking a small rapier from under his cloak as chaos broke loose between the stall owners and a few customers, plates of apples went soaring through the air, expensive rugs scattered in the dirt as the sound of fighting and metal sands clanging filled the skies. “B-break it up idiots!” 

The marine completely forgetting about Law as Trafalgers cloak slipped from between the mans fingers. Law barely had time to yell as he was suddenly dragged by his coat into a small alley way. “H-hey B-baka-Corazon!” 

“Y-ya you can’t just...” He growled as he was suddenly corned against the wall of a small alley way, his voice dying in his throat as Corazons arms on either side of him was suddenly boxing him against the wall and his chest inches away from Laws face.

Laws spine digging into the brick wall as the raven feathers of Corazons jacket obscured either side of his view of the alleys exits. “Corazon!” He hissed like a mad cat just about ready to jump the stupid bird man, what was he thinking? 

If anyone was to come down into this small aley way they would be screwed. He went to push Corazon away his fingers digging into him, when suddenly a small army of marine guards ran past the entrance to the alley way. 

Laws heart thudded in his chest, he unknowingly/ unconsciously grabbed the edges of Corazons pink shirt, yanking the larger man further against him.

Corazon stumbling further and pressing fully against him barely catching himself. Laws nose mashing uncomfortably against the bird mans chest as he grunted in pain. He would have complained if his mouth wasn’t squished against a solid wall of flesh. Fuck, fuck, fuck they’re going to find us.

Other than panic something else was suddenly hit him like a brick wall to the stomach, a certain scent.......not an unpleasant smell.....its lemons....he smelled like lemon sherbet, the type of cheap lemon candy they sold at stalls. It was so sugary and sickly sweet smelling it made his head spin.

That’s when Law realised how close the man actually was, Laws legs was tangled with his, Laws hips fit snugly between Corazons wide stand and his body was fully encased in Corazons arms and chest. Corazon had always been a big man and even when Law was an adult now he still swamped the lanky younger man in his body.  
For some reason Law felt embarrassed, afraid, angry..

“W-what’s with this position bird-ya” He muttered, his voice muffled by Corazons silken shirt. His hands curling against the thin material.  
....They’re going to catch us. That’s when he heard it. “Doki.”

His fear swaying slightly as he felt the secure lazy thudding of Corazons heart beat drumming underneath Laws finger tips. It was like Corazon wasn’t even afraid, why did that comfort Law so much? Fear turned to comfort, embarrassment to relief, and anger to confusion just because of that thing pulsing underneath his hands. 

“Don’t move.... Law.” Corazon spoke his desperate voice sending tingles down the back of Laws spine as his breath wet the back of Laws neck.  
All he did was speak his name....but why did it sound so....so...

He pressed his face closer and slightly indulged in this strange sensation traveling though his body, breathing in Corazons scent, wanting it to mark the insides of his own memory and scold the back of his mind. 

His legs trembling from this bizarre feeling fluttering in his stomach. He had ever felt so safe..yet so..unsafe with this man. That heart beat, the closeness of the man, the way he spoke his name so softly... If for a second if only for a second Law felt like his heart was going to burst. 

“Cora-San.” He mumbled. 

A strangled gasp was heard above him, “C-Cora-San, did you call me Cora-san?” Snapping Law out of his daydream. In one movement he raised his head upwards slamming his forehead into Corazons chin, making the man reel back, arching off his feet and slamming head first into a garbage can, all the while Law yelling. 

“I said move shitty bird-ya.”  
Law growled leaving the struggling man trying to pull his head out of a garbage can as Law walked away from him down the alley at a break neck pace.  
H-hey Law-ya what are you doing? His face red as a tomato.

He closed his eyes in anger and trying to deny whatever that was, but he couldn’t deny something was there anymore than he could deny the way he had to readjust his walking because in that moment it wasn’t only his heart that was stirred. 

“What the fuck was that?” He sighed exasperated biting into an apple.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to give comments and kudos if you want me to make this mor than a one shot for this strange but good pairing. If you like his Fanfic give my other one a shot, my first Fanfic on here “An Apple A Day Keeps The Doctor Away.”


End file.
